


【盾铁】独断与偏执

by Mykameon96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykameon96/pseuds/Mykameon96
Summary: 黑道au，大盾嫩妮内容物含：初次，口交，舔穴，内射，骑乘
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 43





	【盾铁】独断与偏执

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道au，大盾嫩妮  
内容物含：初次，口交，舔穴，内射，骑乘

“小Stark来了。”

  
Natasha说。

  
通常情况下，作为这支队伍里唯一的女性，Natasha极少参与其他成员的私人生活。她喜欢独来独往，克格勃特工的经历让她总爱维持着一张冷冰冰的脸。于是所有人也都尽量和她保持安全距离，不随意去打扰她。

  
Clint除外，他不仅自来熟，喜欢骚扰别人，而且你很难真的和他生气。

  
所以谁都有可能走进自己的房间，唯独Natasha不会，Steve原本是这样认为的。但他终究没把这些话说出口，只是放下手里的文件，表示自己在听。

  
“如果我没记错，这是他这个月第六次跑到这儿来了。老约翰只来了一次，第二天你就出手帮他找回了那些钱。”

  
“老约翰可没请我把子弹射进他的心脏里。”Steve疲惫地揉了揉额角。

  
“为什么他每次都能无视我们的安保系统，神不知鬼不觉地溜进来？”Natasha自顾自地往下说，甚至饶有兴致地伸手把玩起Steve书架上的机车模型，完全无视后者紧皱的眉头，“这至少说明他已经得到了Bruce的一些帮助，哪怕是无心的。另外，他现在正在外面和Clint打对战游戏，Thor在排队等下一个。Steve，他们喜欢他。”

  
是的，他们当然喜欢他，Steve心想。谁会不喜欢Tony呢，他3岁多的时候就会噘着一嘴的奶泡，把自己的牛奶倒出一半要送给别人。谁都知道他只是不喜欢牛奶，但没人会真的揭穿他。

  
“至少我不像你那么固执。”Natasha没有等到回答，于是耸耸肩，转身离开了。

  
Steve叹了口气。

  
“Nat，等等。”他有些不情不愿地站起身，抬高嗓音朝门外叫了一声，“你让他过来。”

  
“你自己去。”女特工清冷的声音从走廊那头慢吞吞飘了过来。

  
一般来说，Steve不是那种喜欢逃避问题的类型，不过现在显然属于特殊情况。他又在房间里坐立不安了十几分钟，才终于下定决心往门外走。

  
就像Natasha说的那样，Tony正盘腿坐在地上，和Clint打对战游戏。他们的神枪手鹰眼这会儿咋咋呼呼的，揣着手柄在沙发上上蹿下跳，Tony就坐在那里笑个不停。

  
“Tony。”Steve在他们身后不声不响站了一会儿，然后叫了一声。

  
“稍等，马上来。”Tony头也不回地应了一嗓子，“你还有的练呢，老兄。”

  
“你按一次键我能按三次。”Clint回嘴。

  
“你背一个技能我能背三个，你连大招都放不出。”Tony像是炫耀一样搓了个必杀，把Clint的游戏角色血条清零，对战马上进入了第二局，“至少Thor还会用空中攻击和防御盾。等你用连击攒满能量条，都够我杀你好几次的了。”

  
“Tony。”Steve又不轻不重地喊了一遍。

  
于是Tony这才终于回头，不经意地瞥过他半掩在身后紧紧握着的左手，把手柄塞进Thor手里。

  
“来了来了。”他干脆利落地站起身，又装模作样地拍拍裤子，“我们走吧。”

  
他们在来得及走进Steve的房间前就几乎算是吵了一架，因为Tony的“计划”。事实上，这不算是份太出格的计划，哪怕考虑到将子弹射进Tony胸腔的那一部分，因为他们有鹰眼在。

  
但谁也不敢为意外情况做担保，这份计划有太多不确定因素。只要任何一个人试图朝Tony补上一颗子弹——这个人甚至不需要是Stane本人——他们就全盘皆输。

  
“Stane比我们想象得更谨慎，Howard那一场戏我们做的还不够。”Tony快速解释着，试图让他接受，“除非亲眼目睹一切，否则你对他毫无意义。听我说，这是一石二鸟的好机会，展现复仇者联盟的实力，以及获取他的信任。你们很棒，他会上钩的。”

  
“我认为这是多余的，我们完全可以跳过那一步。”Steve率先走进房门，示意Tony把门带上。

  
“他也在排除不确定因素，你明白吗。”Tony朝身后抬了抬脚，关上那扇门，“你们就是他的不确定因素，给他看看你们的立场。更重要的是，让他知道我孤立无援，你才有机可乘。”

  
“不行。”Steve说，“这太冒险了，没得商量。”

  
“固执己见。”Tony回答他，“你瞧，我在这里已经获取了足够多的信任。我不需要你，我的计划只需要一个神枪手，和一个查不出任何历史记录，能骗过Stane的人。也许Natasha更符合我的要求，我早该直接去问他们的。”

  
“……”Steve深吸了口气，在不经意间把左手掩到身后，又朝后退了几步，“请便。”

  
他们对峙了一会儿。这项计划在他们间停滞了近两个月，距离Howard的假死则几乎有半年了。Stane依然没有大的举动，甚至没有在暗地里对Tony动过任何手脚，这意味着他们的第一个计划已然宣告失败。

  
Tony不打算让第二个计划也成为沤浮泡影，他将把进度向后推进跨越性的一步，就在此时此地。而要做到这一点，他很清楚他还缺少什么。

  
“你似乎有戴作战手套的习惯。”Tony率先打破沉寂。他开口的第一句话和不久前的谈话似乎毫无关联，但这显然是他在谈判时一贯以来的个人特色，“听说Bruce还负责你们的医疗事务，我很想知道的是……他是否曾经对你伤痕累累的左手掌心产生质疑，还是说你的血清足够让你在被人发现前就自行痊愈。”

  
Steve皱起眉，身后紧握的左手有些不自然地迅速松开。他抿着嘴唇，眼神直勾勾的看着Tony，后者则坦然抬起头和他对视。

  
“告诉我，你这个坏习惯和什么有关？是因为有人忤逆你的意志吗，还是因为事情的发展超出你的预料。”Tony慢吞吞地靠近Steve，把自己笼罩到后者在白炽灯下制造的散漫阴影里去。

  
Steve没有动作，一声不响。而Tony已经完全贴近他，像是怕惊动了他一样慢慢抓住他的左手，撑平他自然弯曲的手指，显露出那块满是新鲜划痕和斑驳疤印的掌心。

  
“让我猜猜，也许都不是。”Tony把那只左手举到眼前，在Steve的注视下吐出一点舌尖，缓缓舔过那些触目惊心的红痕。

  
Steve在接触到那块湿热的瞬间就挣开Tony的手，猛然朝后退了几步。而Tony立马抓住他的领口，把他狠狠抵撞到身后的墙上。

  
“……Howard给你注射的那份血清样本其实并不完美。”Tony踮起脚尖，贴在他耳边用气音小声说，呼吸间湿漉漉的空气很快就染红了那一小块皮肤，“你却完全没有表现出他们预料中的极端偏执，所以他们误以为实验成功了。但实际上，你比他们想象得，甚至比自己想象得都要糟糕。你已经病入膏肓了，先生。”

  
“你想要的是我。”Tony说。

  
Steve的呼吸一瞬变得急促起来，整个人像块热烫的铁块一样紧绷，又猝不及防地被扔进一池冰水里去。

  
他想，想得不得了。不仅仅是占有这个男孩，玷污他，隔断他的周遭的一切，让他欢愉，苦闷，愤恨，全都是因为自己，让他接触的一切都源于自己。他甚至想把他用最粗暴的方式塞进最靠近心脏的地方，他想在心脏和血管搏动的同时用牙尖砸进那些细腻柔软的肌体，把猩热的液体吮进食道。Tony的存在，将以温度，味道或口感这种具体而露骨的方式成为一种永恒的共同体，他与世间的一切联系也将转移到他们两人身上。

  
他想现在就撕碎他，他想得不得了。

  
Tony咧开嘴笑了。他把手从Steve的衣领上松开，后退了一步，反手锁上房门。

  
“别担心，Steve，我比你想象得更结实。说说看，你想做什么？”他说，“你可以试着用枪管把我操射，你的，或任何一把。你能把我干到像个婊子那样尖叫。你不想试试吗？”

  
“……你最好别后悔。”Steve哑着嗓音说，“我不会给你安全词。”

  
“求之不得。”Tony挑衅般走近了一步。

  
几乎是下一秒，Steve就把他压在了墙边。他急不可耐地凑上去啃Tony的嘴角，把那儿咬出些泛红的牙印，又把他的舌尖勾到嘴里湿热地吮，细密地啄。他们同时在解对方的衣服，Tony不过是伸手扯开了那条皮带，Steve则几乎把那件T恤撕烂。

  
Steve把手伸进去，毫无章法地揉捏每一寸滑腻的肌体。他的手掌有些粗糙，但还算温热。Tony几乎没有什么不适，直到Steve用结了厚茧的虎口重重擦过他的乳尖。

  
那里几乎瞬间就硬挺了起来，叫人耐不住的刺痒一下子逼得Tony叫出了声。他有些报复性地把手伸进Steve的裤子，隔着内裤用指尖拨弄那里沉甸甸的东西。

  
“我可以帮你舔硬。”年轻男孩伸出舌头，暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇，像是没骨头一样轻飘飘地把自己塞进Steve怀里，手上动作却不见停，“让我舔舔它，你想要的。”

  
Steve眼色一沉。他把对方作乱的手扯了出来，又把他一把抓起扔进了卧室。在对方天旋地转想从软床铺中间爬起来时，他拽掉了自己的裤子。

  
“舔。”Steve简洁明了地命令。

  
Tony跪趴在床上，把脸凑近。他先伸出舌头，沿着侧边从里到外舔出一道淫秽的湿痕，又小口啄吮了几下，这才张开嘴，用舌头托着，尽可能把那根狰狞的阴茎往深处吞。

  
他只能吞进去小半根，又用抬起手圈住性器的根部，随着套弄的动作上下揉搓。Tony把腰抬得很高，那根柔软的腰线从他漂亮的脊背一路延伸到看不见的地方。

  
Steve开始有些后悔。他捏住Tony的下巴，把自己那根已经变得湿漉漉的阴茎抽了出来，在男孩疑惑的眼神中翻找出一瓶润滑，不容拒绝地往Tony手上倒。

  
他用已经硬挺的性器极为色情地拍了拍Tony的脸颊，再一次命令：“继续。”

  
Tony明白的很快。男孩先是翻了个白眼，然后才把他的阴茎重新吞吃进去。Tony用一只手抓稳他的大腿，另一只手则伸到身后准备操开自己。

  
Steve从高处看得真切。那只滑腻的手先是掰开臀瓣，在入口处试图用几根手指撑开穴口，这才试探性地伸进一根指节。异物的侵入感和自亵的倒错让Tony变得有些僵硬，Steve不留情面地又往他嘴里肏进一点，示意他继续。

  
男孩的经验也许还停留在偷偷摸摸看的色情片，口交的同时为自己扩张显然有些难为他了。Tony几乎没法儿兼顾两边的动作，刚刚肏进半根的手指只是停留在甬道里，手心里的润滑把股间染得一片湿腻。

  
Steve摆动胯部在Tony的嘴里肏弄了两下，抽出阴茎的同时带出了大股来不及吞咽的唾液。Tony还没从喉管反射性的收缩中恢复，Steve已经绕到他身后，掰开窄紧的穴口，塞进一根自己的手指。

  
他用另一只手抹开Tony股间那些润滑剂，把两瓣臀肉玩得水润，接着用那根骨节分明的手指凶狠地肏弄起来。

  
穴道紧窄又干涩，那点润滑几乎全淌在了被单上，Tony被肠壁火辣的摩擦激得有些缩瑟，慢慢把自己缩成了一团。Steve抽出手指，抓过润滑剂往穴口重新挤了一堆，又重重往臀瓣上拍了一记。

  
“屁股抬高。”他低声说。没等Tony有所动作，他又往另一边抽了一掌，欣赏那些臀肉色情地晃开。他用的力气不小，臀瓣很快染上一层薄红。

  
“操你的。”Tony小声地抱怨。他用一只手撑着床，顺从地挺起腰，抬高自己的臀部，分开双腿，把还插着自己那根手指的湿漉穴口完全暴露在Steve面前。

  
Steve抓着他的手指往里塞，很快又肏进自己的手指，往更深处的穴肉抠弄。Tony根本把握不住节奏，两根粗细不同的手指在后穴来回碾压。但他很快就小声呻吟起来，无师自通地抽插手指，来回揉捏温热的肠壁和穴口的褶皱，食髓知味地探进自己的第二根手指，跟着Steve的节奏抽插，湿热的肠肉开始有知觉地收缩吞吃起来。

  
“骚货。”Steve察觉他的动作，不轻不重地说。

  
“你不喜欢？”Tony回过头去看。Steve正低着头，专心肏松他的穴道，手指在深处来回摸索。

  
Steve没有回答，只是用手指在肠壁上狠狠摩擦了一下，从脊椎一下子窜上头顶的酥麻让Tony一下子软了腰。

  
Steve抽出手指——自己的和Tony的，穴口的肠肉还在不住的收缩。他用另一只手撩了一把Tony身下硬挺的性器，前端不断溢出的前列腺液沾湿了他的手指，黏连出一道湿线。他把那只手放到Tony嘴边，后者马上张嘴含住几根沾染了自己味道的手指，用柔软的舌头舔舐起来。

  
Steve终于忍不住，把自己的性器狠狠捅进了甬道，湿热的肠壁细密地包裹上来，舒爽地叫他头皮发麻，一刻不停地在穴道里抽插冲撞起来。

  
难以描述的恐怖快感从后穴一阵阵涌了上来，Tony只记得用手抓住了身下的床单，就被肏得几乎要跪不住。Steve用双手箍住了他的腰，让他根本逃不开，只能等着被那根狰狞的性器完全肏开。甬道里的润滑液裹挟着分泌的肠液，很快溢出肿胀的穴口，又被肏成细密的泡沫。Tony打从一开始就没打算克制自己，甚至在Steve碾过他的前列腺时小声尖叫起来。他只射出一小股精液，就被Steve强硬地掐住了铃口。

  
强烈的疼痛和被扼制的欲望让Tony立马红了双眼。Steve用另一只手制住他所有的挣扎，毫不疲倦地挺动自己的性器，“等我一起。”

  
“操。”Tony小声地骂，持续叠加的快感和被强制叫停的高潮让他感觉自己的小腹像是要烧穿般的高热。他眼眶都湿了一圈，随着肏干的节奏颠簸了几下，又抬高屁股努力去迎合那根性器，终于忍不住小声求饶：“你快一点，快点射进来……”

  
Steve又重重肏干了两下，顶进最深处，在Tony的尖叫声中把一股股精液射进肠道深处，也把后者彻底操射，劲瘦的腰身拧成一条弧线，嘴里胡言乱语地尖叫。

  
Steve在Tony高潮失神时把男孩翻了过来，抽出自己的性器。已经闭不上的后穴半开阖着一个小口，很快从里面淌出些他刚射进去的白色精液。Steve伸进手指去抠挖，更多的精液混合着肠液淌过红肿的穴口流出甬道，沾染到床单上，留下色情淫秽的水印。

  
Steve用力掰开他的大腿，把头埋进后穴，伸出舌头狠狠刮过股缝，引起身下人克制不住的颤抖。他在男孩的轻声抗议中舔了几下后，又伸长舌头尽力探进小穴里。舌尖破开穴口肏了进去，粗糙的舌苔剐蹭过刚刚经历高潮的敏感穴肉，模拟性器那样抽插了几下，Tony立马蹬着腿挣扎起来。

  
“别动。”他抓住男孩纤细的脚踝，低声警告，“我怕我忍不住撕坏你。”

  
Tony挣开他的手，狠狠把他推倒在床上，又像模像样地跨了上去。水润的穴口堪堪抵在他的性器上，被他重新舔硬的阴茎则硬邦邦地抵着他的肚子。

  
“你大可试试。”Tony一边抓住他的性器试图往自己后穴里塞，一边满不在乎地回答他，“Rogers，别再把我当小孩，我知道你一直这么认为。”

  
Steve重新硬挺起来的性器在他滑腻的穴口处不断打滑，男孩有些懊恼地抱怨了几句。Steve握住他的腰身把他抬起，自己把阴茎往他的穴口里捅。早就被肏开的肠道顺利地把那根硬挺完全吞吃进了深处，Tony舒服地喟叹了一声，挺动腰身开始操弄自己。

  
那之后他们做了更久。Bruce曾来敲过一次房门，Steve极其恶劣地把Tony抵在门板上肏，让对方拼命捂住自己的嘴被他狠狠操射。然后他们又在浴室里做了一次，男孩那时已经精疲力尽了，过分顺从地让Steve把温热的水操进他刚刚洗干净的肠道里去。

  
他们在那张脏兮兮的床上抵着头睡了一觉，期间Steve的手机响了好几次，被他狠狠摔在了地上。等他们都睡醒时是凌晨四点，一个不上不下的时间。

  
Steve把男孩儿整个塞进自己的怀里，暖烘烘地包裹着他，一起团进被窝里。他有些克制不住地不停轻吻Tony饱满的额头，惹得后者笑个不停。

  
Tony轻轻掰开他的左手，用脸颊轻轻磨蹭那些细密的伤痕。

  
“你是什么时候发觉的。”Steve问。

  
“在我高中的时候，Steve。那天你来接我，有个女孩儿追出来要给我情书，那之后你的车开得比平常快太多了，而且至少闯了三个红灯。”Tony毫无保留地回答他，“第二天你突然戴了皮手套，我没那么傻。”

  
Steve叹了口气。

  
“我像个白痴。”他吻了吻Tony头顶的发旋，又叹了口气。


End file.
